A Rose becomes a Destiny
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: Now, I believe that most summaries give away too much. Who wants spoilers? NOBODY. So I just wanted to share with you the important piece of this story. Destiny is Rose, teenage form. If I told you anymore, I would be giving spoilers. Enjoy!


**Chapter One**

Leo growled and flipped a switch, turning and being surprised to see Nico standing there. "Oh...hey Nico..." He said. Nico looked paler than usual, and his hands were shaking. "Leo, go to sleep once in a while." Leo laughed, a crazy, psychotic laugh. "I can't sleep. I have to sleep. Hey, man, are you okay?" Nico leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. His shaking hands wrapped around his stomach and he groaned.

"Nico? Nico?!" Nico started shaking and lifted his hands out as if he were balancing. Black streaks of light wrapped around his fingers, and his eyes flew open. "Nico?" Leo asked. "LEO!" Someone yelled. Leo sat straight up, screaming. "I'M AWAKE!" He yelled. Leo tilted his head to the side, and screamed again. He was looking straight into the black orbs of Nico Di Angelo.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Leo stood up mad fast, knocking his chair backward. He looked around wildly, noticing he was still in the control room. He flipped a few switches on the control board and pushed through Piper, Jason, and Nico. Hazel was in the hallway, leaning against the door. Leo pushed past her, shivering when her brown curly hair brushed his cheek.

Fire curled from his hair as he ran to the top deck where Frank was. Frank whirled around at the sound of Leo running up the stairs. "Leo! Your hair!" Leo's mind raced, his heart going just as fast. So loud that was all he could hear. _Boom. Boom. Boom. _Leo flinched at the sound of his own heart. "I'm fine," he whispered, tearing his hands through his hair as he leaned against the railing.

"I'm just...shaken. By a nightmare." He shook his head as the railing melted under his grasp. "Why was Nico acing like that in the dream? I don't understand!" He dug deep into his mind, closing his mind and imagining every possible reason. Percy and Annabeth could be dead. Monsters could be close. A lot of people could have died. He may have found someone he's related to.

But...of course...he was born in the 1930s. Nobody could be his living relative. Unless...no. No. Too...impossible. Percy and Annabeth...no. They would make it through. It was Percy and Annabeth! They knew how each other fought. They could do this! Right? RIGHT?! Leo almost slipped as the rest of the railing melted. Frank caught him and set him on the metal floor.

"Thanks," he breathed as he sunk to his knees, staring at a black streak of light buzzing around the side of the ship. The black streak black streak turned into a ball, and then floated around Leo and Frank. Leo didn't move. He stared in dismay at what was in the ball. Then, they all got a surprise.

* * *

A teenage girl stepped from the bubble, her black hair whipping around her head as the black bubble disappeared. Her feet touched down on the top deck. Her heels touched the deck slowly and Leo finally had the courage to look up at her face, scared before at what he would see, since the way her feet touched down was scary enough in itself. All hot black boots brought a monster.

Leo's eyes closed and he tilted his head up, peeking out of his right eye to see what she looked like. Her pale face brought out her soft black eyes. She was wearing a short black dress and a leather jacket and boots went up to her knees. "Hello," she said, smiling. Frank raised an eyebrow as Leo's eyes widened. "Hey," he breathed. The girl waved, her leather gloves with cut off fingers.

The place where the gloves started, her wrist and fingers were cut, as if she had used a knife to cut them. She braided her black hair and swung it around her shoulder. "I'm Destiny. Who are you?" Suddenly, a shriek echoed through the ship, and a blue light streaked in front of it. "Hide," Destiny said calmly. Leo stood, speechless, watching the strange girl in the short dress.

Frank grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side, behind some shields. He peeked between the cracks. "You will not escape me!" A voice screamed. Destiny flung out her hands. "Good. Now your friends are encased in a protective cover. They won't be hurt." Leo closed his eyes and swallowed, then his eyes shot open as a cackle spread through the main deck.

A wrinkly monster was standing in front of Destiny. "You know how many times I've caught you in the past. You can't escape now!" Destiny flinched and rubbed the scars on her wrist. "Now just give away the location of him!" She screamed. "I told you!" Destiny cried, a tear running down her cheek and slipping to her jacket. "I don't know! I haven't see him since I was a baby!"

The old monster slashed at Destiny, and when she looked back at the monster, her face was dripping with red blood. She pulled out a black knife and tilted it, so the blade reflected the light in a dangerous way. "You're lying!" The old monster shouted. She slashed at Destiny again, and Destiny blocked it with her knife. "No, I'm not!" She whispered, falling to her knees.

Leo fought hard to keep in his gasp as Destiny lay flat on her back. "Kill me if you want. Destroy Camp Half Blood. Kill Chiron, the only one who understands me. I don't know," Destiny whispered. Leo's hand shot forward, and the monster caught on fire. She screamed in agony, and melted, then blasted into a yellow vapor. Leo ran from the strength of the shields and to Destiny's side.

"It's hopeless. She regenerates," she whispers. "You can't give up!" Leo told her. "Come on! It's just a little cut on your cheek!" She shook her head, and pulled open her jacket. Leo stared at her stomach, where blood was pouring out of a deep wound.


End file.
